Trouble With the Pups
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: In this story, many things go wrong with the pups, including Chase and Rubble getting in a life threatening argument. Worst of all Snow and Himalaya(Everest's son)play Five Nights at Freddy's and become corrupted. Can the pups survive these days of horror?
1. Chapter 1

Skye and Everest were in Skye's bedroom. They were playing on her Xbox 360.

"I could really go for some Five Nights at Freddy's right about now." Said Everest.

"I have the disc, we can play it." Said Skye.

"Whoa, that's a limited edition disc."

"Got all four games on it."

The game opened up to the selection screen.

"Which one should we play?" Asked Skye.

"Let's go Five Nights at Freddy's 4."

Skye clicked the game and it opened up to Night 1.

"Ok, so the animatronics are in my house and I have to keep myself safe from them." Said Skye.

"Go check the closet door."

Skye checked the closet door, nothing was there.

"Check the left one."

Once again, nothing was there.

"Check the other door."

Once again, nothing.

"Check the bed."

Skye turned around. There was a weird Freddy looking thing on the bed. It was evilly smiling.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"It was a Freddy jib jabber."

"Check the left door again."

Skye went over to the door.

"Breathing!" Skye held the door shut.

After about 30 seconds, Skye checked the door again and nothing was there.

"God damn that was scary." Said Everest.

Skye looked at the time. 4 am.

"We're getting close."

"Go check the right door."

Skye checked it. Something backed out of view.

"What in the world was that?" Said Skye.

"Probably Chica."

Skye went back and turned around to check the bed, when she was jumped by Freddy.

"Holy shit!" Everest screamed.

"And we were on 5 am." Skye said.

"Oh well. Let's go see how the kids are doing."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow and Himalaya were in Skye's bedroom.

"Are we sure we should do this?" Asked the brown husky pup.

"Yeah. I don't give a fuck about what my mother says, and I your my only friend for the moment, once I play FNaF, I'll be super cool."

"What about me?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be cool to."

Snow put the disk into the Xbox and pressed FNaF 4.

"Snow, I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat."

The game opened up to the screen, Snow scrolled down to continue, where it said Night 4.

"Heh heh." Snow smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie, Everest, and Skye were all eating lunch together.

"Personally, I'm so glad that you moved to Adventure Bay, Maggie."

"I'm glad with my decision."

Maggie turned around at the sight of a white golden retriever pup, causing her to jump with glee.

"Max! Max!" Maggie called.

"Maggie!" The pup called back.

"Who's this?" Everest asked as the boy pup climbed into the booth.

"This is Max. He was my best friend back in Fur-Ton." Said Maggie. "Max, this is my cousin Skye, and her and my best friend, Everest."

"Nice to meet ya'll." Said Max. "I brought you something from Fur-Ton."

Max pulled out a six pack of what appeared to be called Dog-Lite.

"This beer, you can only get in Fur-Ton." Max pulled out 4 bottles and passed them out to the four of them.

Maggie popped open the bottle and chugged it for 10 seconds without gasping for air.

"Holy shit Maggie." Said Everest.

Skype popped open her bottle. "Im a newbie to drinking beer so don't laugh at me if I fuck up." Skye chugged it for 4 seconds.

"Holy shit. 4 seconds! That is amazing for a newbie!" Said Max. "Now it's my turn."

Max opened the bottle and chugged it for 7 seconds.

"How the hell do you guys hold it in for so long?" Asked Everest.

"Fur-Ton is famous for drinking, we've had practice." Answered Maggie.

"My turn." Everest popped open the bottle and chugged it for 12 seconds, but gasped for lots of air after.

"Holy fucking shit!" Said Maggie.

"That's awesome." Said Max.

"Lets totally go hit the bar tonight." Said Max.

"Ah, hell yeah." Said Skye. "There is an awesome bar only for pups in town. It gets crazy as shit at night."

"See you all there." Max left the resturant.


	4. Chapter 4

Max, Maggie, Everest, and Skye were setting up for the party.

"Hey Skye, can you get the beer." Max called.

"On it." Skye called.

Skye grabbed a six-pack of beer and walked back over to Max.

"Thanks Skye."

Over by the big tree, Everest and Maggie were setting up the snacks.

"Dog biscuits?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"They're alcohol tainted."

"That's my dirty Everest."

"Uh, guys, we gotta problem." Skye yelled.

The pups panicked as they could see Chase and Marshall pull up into the driveway.

"Maggie, go stall them." Everest panicked.

The black and white cockapoo ran over to the dalmatian and german shepherd.

"Chase, Marshall, why are you guys back so early?" Maggie asked, sweating.

"Ryder wouldn't shut up about the Sahara Desert, we kind of just left without him noticing." Marshall said.

"Rubble's on his way to. What's going on here?"

"NOTHING. Nothing at all."

"You're throwing a party aren't you." Said Marshall.

Maggie gulped. "Maybe."

Chase and Marshall laughed. "Do you mind if we joined."

"No, not at all. Just don't tell Ryder." Maggie stopped sweating.

"Rubble might join to." Said Chase.

"We have three six-packs of beer, would that be a good enough party for ya?"

"Hell ya it would be." Said Marshall.


End file.
